A Life I can Live Through
by FourTris4life2005
Summary: Tris survived the shooting after 3 months in a coma. Uriah is alive and Shauna is no longer paralyzed. Tris and Tobias have twins that just turned 16. What will they do when the twins start asking questions on how they both met or where they were born? There are no factions and the government erased peoples memory about the war except the gang's. Keep reading to find out. 4 6
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is a story as you can tell. The twins always new that something happened in Chicago before they were born but know one said anything as instructed by the government oh and Uriah also woke up from the coma and Shauna recovered so she isn't paralyzed. . That just clears up somethings. So...yeah. ENJOY!**

 **Tris POV**

Today was there day. The day the twins turn 16!

"Tobias we should get the cake before the shop closes." I say while I check my watch. It is 1pm and the shop closes in 3pm.

"Be right there." He says from the kitchen. I turn to Uriah who was stuffing cake in his mouth. He said he came over for fun, but he comes over quite often with Zeke.

"I trust that you and Zeke can decorate the house. Do you understand?" I say to Uriah while Zeke walks in. Allis and Aron are currently in there soccer club so we won't have to worry about them for at least 2 hours.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Tobias says while walking from the kitchen.

"You can trust us." Zeke says with a goofy face afterword's. I lightly punch him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"I barely touched you. Seriously you've gotten weak since dauntless." I immediately frown after saying that and I notice so does everyone else and surprisingly Uriah is serious for once. I quickly walk towards the door trying to hide the fact that I'm about to cry. I feel strong hands wrap around my waist.

"we'll be back in 30 minutes!" I yell through the door after 5 minutes.

 **Aron POV**

"Hey Allis! can we go now." I whine while pouting.

"fine. but were walking" I let out a groan. We just finished soccer and now she still wants to walk. but like always, I follow

"hey Aron, have you noticed that mom and dad are a little different than other families."

"I do actually, and it's not just them. Uncle Zeke, Aunt Shauna, Aunt Christina, Uncle Uriah-"

"I get it! its just they say weird things. have you noticed."

"Actually I have" I sat while pulling out a notebook.

"I have been writing them in this" she looks at me in shock and a questionable face.

"I was bored okay?" I say

"nerd" she mummers

"do you want it or not?" I say more fiercely. She grabs and sits down on a bench and I follow. She opens the first page and starts to read.

"I have noticed that" She says while pointing to a line. I look over and see what's she's pointing at.

"yeah when someone says something smart, there like 'Erudite' or when Aunt Christina won't sop talking they call her a 'Candor' or when someone is cheerful there like 'amity' and when someone does something brave they call them 'dauntless' but most the time Uriah yells that. And do you here the elder people whisper about some war " I say

" should get going. we'll be late and mom and dad will notice. we'll tell them tonight after the party." after she says we start to walk home

 **Tobias POV** at the party

I quickly bring out the cake while everyone is waiting in the dining room. I see Tris in the kitchen looking for something. I bring my hands around her waist and she turns around so quick that I don't even know what's happening until her lips are on mine. We separate after a good 5 minutes.

"so what are you looking for?" I say peeking over the cabinet.

"I just can't reach the plastic forks." I quickly grab it with no difficulties and hand It to her. We walk out with a cake in my hand and plates and forks on Tris's hands.

"DAUNTLESS CAKE!" Uriah yells and I quickly snap my head at him reminding him that the twins don't know that.

"What's dauntless dad?" Aron asks. I don't know how to respond but Tris quickly saves me.

"It was a bakery" Tris says briefly. Everyone lets out a sigh while Allis and Aron share looks. I hope they aren't suspecting anything.

When we finish our cake we head to the Karaoke place. I quickly get on the stage before anyone notices. I type in the song 'Monster by Imagine Dragons' without even a warning I start to sing and in the crowd I can see the group look at me.

 _Ever since I could remember,_  
 _Everything inside of me,_  
 _Just wanted to fit in (Oh oh oh oh)_  
 _I was never one for pretenders,_  
 _Everything I tried to be,_  
 _Just wouldn't settle in (Oh oh oh oh)_

 _If I told you what I was,_  
 _Would you turn your back on me?_  
 _And if I seem dangerous,_  
 _Would you be scared?_  
 _I get the feeling just because,_  
 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_  
 _If this problem lies in me_

 _I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,_  
 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _I've turned into a monster,_  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _And it keeps getting stronger._

 _Can I clear my conscience,_  
 _If I'm different from the rest,_  
 _Do I have to run and hide? (Oh oh oh oh)_  
 _I never said that I want this,_  
 _This burden came to me,_  
 _And it's made it's home inside (Oh oh oh oh)_

 _If I told you what I was,_  
 _Would you turn your back on me?_  
 _And if I seem dangerous,_  
 _Would you be scared?_  
 _I get the feeling just because,_  
 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_  
 _If this problem lies in me_

 _I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,_  
 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _I've turned into a monster,_  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _And it keeps getting stronger._

 _I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,_  
 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _I've turned into a monster,_  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _And it keeps getting stronger_

when I finish I let out a sigh. The reason I sang this song was because of Marcas. I don't care is he is now older and can't do anything, it's just that I'm scared of becoming one. I see Tris run up the stage and we embrace in a kiss. we separate and I see a tear role down her cheek. She hugs me.

"you will _never_ be a monster, not like him." she mummers in my ear. I smile

 **Aron**

I am really close to the stage. I never knew dad could sing! He is actually really good. When he finishes, I see mom run up to him, but I know this wasn't some kind of love song. I hear here say some words.

"you will _never_ be a monster, not like him." what is that supposed to mean.

 **1 week later...**

The twins are finally home. Tris is at Christina's and It got pretty boring in here. Aron and Allis come up to me with a notebook and pen in each others hand.

"dad, we have a project about how our parents met and well would you mind telling us?" I freeze and every second I spent with Tris from the moment she flew from the sky and into the net, passes my eyes.

"umm... I'll have to ask your mother. Wait here." I get up and walk into the kitchen and take my phone out.

 **Allis POV**

dad walks out and I'm getting nervous. I turn to Aron who looks just as nervous as me.

"what do you think there gonna say?" I ask

"I don't know. Lets just hope they don't get into detail. I hope it's interesting." **(ha boy do they know what they are going to hear!)**

"yeah this is like a MAJOR grade anyways." I hear voices from the kitchen.

" _Yes I know, Tris, It's just a project. We don't need to tell them the truth"_ I hear dad say.

" _But there only 16. yeah. okay. but do you think they can handle death and war"_ DEATH and WAR! I give Aron a look and he is even more surprised than me. Dad walks into the room.

"Tris will be here in 10 minutes. Allis can you make some snacks. This is going to be a LONG day."

 **so yeah. I don't own the song Monster or the characters here. plz review and suggest some ideas. Should I continue?**

 **Bye Pansycakes!**

 **~ FourTris4Life**


	2. Chapter 2 A LONG fairytale

**Hey guys! thank you divergentlymuggleborn for reviewing my last chapter. So lets get on with the story.**

 **Tobias POV**

I hear the bell ring and almost sprint to the door to welcome the whole gang in and for once they are all dead serious. I walk up to Tris and lead her into the kitchen.

"Tobias. I'm scared. I just... I'm scared they will never trust us again." a tear rolls down her cheek and I hug her and don't let her go.

"It's okay Tris. If they get mad, They will forgive us one day. right?" I try to sound calm but I'm just as nervous as her.

"right." I bring her into a sweet kiss and we walk out, hand in hand. 

I am getting REALLY nervous. Why is EVERYONE here. For Pete's sake, even Uriah is serious.

"kids, before I start, I want to promise you that, I will always love you, even if you don't" I am definitely scared now. What can have happened that I wouldn't love mom for? We all sit down is a circle and I can see everyone tearing up

"Dad. What's going on?"

"let me explain from the beginning" he says shakily. Mom squeezes his hand.

"It's okay Tobias, i'll go the talking."

"are you sure" my mom nods.

"Aron, Allis... do you know about the Purity war?" she asks us, but me and Allis just nod.

"well after that... They created 5 faction." What? but luckily dad explains.

"basically, society was split into 5 groups. Abnegation, the selfless. Erudite, the intelligent. Candor, the honest. Amity, The peaceful. And Dauntless the brave." what? what do they mean? but instead of asking, I just nod.

"you grow up in the faction your parents are in and then when you turn 16 you have an aptitude test to see which one you belong in. Then there is something called the choosing ceremony the next day where you get to choose witch faction you want to join then there is initiation were they test you if you are capable of being in there faction. if you are not, then you will be factionless and poor." I just manage to nod. my Mom continues.

" I grew up in Abnegation, they help the factionless." here eyes are watering.

"when I turned 16, I choose dauntless." I nod. I can't see my mom with a gun.

"The moment we left the choosing ceremony with are new faction, The dauntless made us run onto a moving train." My mom chuckles, but mines and Allis jaw's drop.

"Trust me, that's the easiest part. I actually met Christina there." we turn to Christina who is smiling.

"She was from Candor. Ugh those loudmouths. I had to deal with them every year." My dad groans in a playful way and Christina just blushes.

"They made us jump off the train and onto a 7 story building."

"what?!" I couldn't help it. but everyone except me and Allis chuckle.

"Then they made us jump off the building." My mom chuckles

"Were they trying to KILL you!?" Allis yells in my ear.

"I was the first one to do it. The first Abnegation To jump off FIRST." My mom says in pride

"Whatever Stiff." Zeke says jokingly. My mom throws a pillow at him.

"That's what they called Abnegation people." My mom tells us.

"keep going " My sister says

"Well there was a net at the bottom so it was good." my mom says

"She actually laughed when she landed" My dad says.

"When she landed someone got her out." Uriah says while making kissy faces while mom and dad throw pillows at him. I guess this is were they met.

"yes someone did pull me out, and it was your father." My mom blushes and my dad chuckles. It's starting to get less tense in here.

"so when all the Initiates fell from the sky. You fathers name was Four at the time." Allis chuckles

"what 1-2- and 3 were taken." Everyone starts to laugh. Even Dad.

"What?" I ask

"that's exactly what that loudmouth said." While pointing at Christina

"anyway, he gave us a tour." I hear Zeke whine

" I miss the pit." He whines

"The pit?" I question

"It was the center of life I in Dauntless." mom explains, but suddenly her face falls and tears form again.

"And the there was the ch-chasm" She almost whispers. I can see everyone's face fall again

"It's okay Tris." My dad murmurs In her ear.

"It was MY FAULT he GONE!" she yells. What does she mean.

"I was his choice Tris. It's okay" dad holds her hand and Tris try's to calm down. my dad smiles for some odd reason.

"that day at lunch her and Christina sat at my table." He chuckles. Soon mom is also smiling.

"I want say it!" Christina starts jumping up and down her seat.

"So first Tris didn't know what a hamburger was so Four helped. And then one of the most terrible person just had to walk to our table. His name. Eric. he was a leader in training and was always jealous of Four cause Four was always better."

"but dad was and Initiate trainer and Eric was a leader-in-training. So why was he jealous?" I say

"well at the end of Initiation you are ranked, and well your father was number 1 and Eric was second."

"oh." I reply

"so anyway, When he left Tris was like 'were you a transfer to.' and he was like 'what makes you think you can talk to me' " she says while trying to talk like them.

"AND then Tris was like 'I don't know. maybe because your so approachable, you know like a bed of nails' " she, and everyone laugh.

"BUT then they were like death glaring each other and Four was like 'careful Tris' " the whole room is laughing while Mom and Dad are blushing.

But why was mom saying that she did killed someone?Why don't I know about this?

so many questions. Let's jus hope they get answered.

 **So that was the chapter. I will post the next one in a day or two. PLZ review and I will mention you in the A/N!**

 **Bye Pansycakes**

 **~FourTris4life2005**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer!: I don't own the song Believer by Imagine Dragons and all rights to Veronica Roth.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _Aron POV_**

Mom continues with her story while everyone else is trying to stop laughing.

"So as Christina said, Eric was the WORST. After lunch he explained some of the rules here and then we had like this 'dorm' you would call it and so everyone slept in one room." Suddenly her face falls. What happened in there that is so sad?

"I had a f-friend h-his name was A-Al and he was very strong." why did she say _was?_ She wipes a tear that I didn't even notice.

"The next day they were learning how to shoot." my dad says, but so far the only thing me a Allis were doing in nodding.

"That's were I met W-Will" my mother says, but this time Christina wipes a tear. _What is going on?!_

"Anyway lets just look back at the memories and smile. Okay?" My dad said to the whole gang. They all nod. My mom continues.

"haha. He was from Erudite. He was VERY smart and he memorized the city map AND every factions manifesto!" she says with a sad smile. my dad gets up.

"guys lets take a break. We should go to Karaoke shop. I'm starting to like it there." everyone nods and gets up. Me and Allis don't say a word we just sit in the back of the van and stare at our hands. Once we arrive everyone just goes up to the stage. Did me and Allis miss something? they all walk up. Uncle Uriah goes to the drums and Uncle Zeke goes to the guitar while Aunt Christina and mom go to a mike on each side of the stage while dad goes to the mike in the middle. they all nod and Uncle Uriah starts the drums.

 _First things first_  
 _I'm a say all the words inside my head_  
 _I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh_  
 _The way that things have been, oh ooh_  
 _Second thing_  
 _Second, don't you tell me what you think that I can be_  
 _I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh_  
 _The master of my sea, oh ooh_

 _I was broken from a young age_  
 _Taking my soul into the masses_  
 _Write down my poems for the few_  
 _That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me_  
 _Singing from heart ache from the pain_  
 _Take up my message from the veins_  
 _Speaking my lesson from the brain_  
 _Seeing the beauty through the_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_  
 _(Pain, pain)_  
 _You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_  
 _(Pain)_  
 _I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_  
 _My luck, my love, my God, they came from_  
 _(Pain)_  
 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _Third things third_  
 _Send a prayer to the ones up above_  
 _All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh_  
 _Your spirit up above, oh ooh_

 _I was choking in the crowd_  
 _Living my brain up in the cloud_  
 _Falling like ashes to the ground_  
 _Hoping my feelings, they would drown_  
 _But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_  
 _Inhibited, limited_  
 _Till it broke up and it rained down_  
 _It rained down, like_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_  
 _(Pain, pain)_  
 _You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer_  
 _(Pain)_  
 _I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_  
 _My luck, my love, my God, they came from_  
 _(Pain)_  
 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _Last things last_  
 _By the grace of the fire and the flames_  
 _You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh_  
 _The blood in my veins, oh ooh_  
 _But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_  
 _Inhibited, limited_  
 _Till it broke up and it rained down_  
 _It rained down, like_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_  
 _(Pain, pain)_  
 _You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer_  
 _(Pain)_  
 _I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_  
 _My luck, my love, my God, they came from_  
 _(Pain)_  
 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

Me and Allis cheer. They are REALLY good! for a second I forget the whole story. I guess this song has to do with the story cause they all cheer.

"YOU GUYS ARE REALLY GOOD!" me and Allis yell over the cheers while walking up to the stage. We all walk home and we all cheer. I make some snacks and sooner or later we are all asleep on the floor.

We had a lot of fun and just for a while I forget about the story until all the questions knocks me out like a boulder.

 _Why don't I know this?_

 _Why are they all sad?_

 _What happened to Will and Al?_

lets just hope that they ALL get answered because so far they questions keep pilling up.

 **Hi guys! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I didn't post for awhile. I will post the next one sometime next week. Do you guys have any suggestions! Who else likes the fact the could sing!**

**thank you to the people that reviewed my last chapters! Here they are!**

 **tlcoopi7**

 **dauntless rebel 46**

 **Damn you Kylie (HUGE FAN! I was so HAPPY when you reviewed. It made my day!)**

 **paula'08 (thank you for the nice critique. I guess I'm just a klutz.)**

 **divergentlymuggleborn**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I will mention you in my next chapter if you review!**

 **Bye Pansycakes!**

 **~FourTris4life2005**


End file.
